Hutt Dawn, Exdended Cut
by JakeCrown
Summary: A Hutt's POV in a very humorous way. Blood, Guts, Eating Jedi... You know how I roll. Short chapters and slow updates, I got other shit to do then type all day. If someone wants to ghost-write my plot... please PM me. I want to read awesomeness, rather than waste all day writing it. Hard M for Hutt behaviour.


Hutt Dawn Extended Version

Chapter 1, A New Hunger

I don't know how long it has been dark.

I drift in and out of darkness.

Days, Years, Eons?

Then a sound.

A heartbeat. As natural as a sound can get. Only this sound was not a human heartbeat. It was too big, too loud. I could feel muscles around me, contracting. Squeezing me. I had feeling!

I feel coolness in my lower bits.

I don't know how they are lower, they just feel that way. The feeling spreads upward from low up to what I perceive as my head. Light, and noise.

Blinding and deafening.

I screamed. I could not stop myself from crying. Some powerful, overwhelming instinct was rising from within me. I was so hungry, that I had to cry.

I was starving!

The pain!

Through all the noise and blinding light, I noticed something in front of me. A little creature was in front of me. It was screeching in pain, with tears coming from it's eyes. It looked like it's little back legs were broken. It couldn't have been bigger than a furby and looked similar.

It was wearing little jewelry and even had little shoes on. It was so cute! It was a little sentient furby.

So delicious!

After my first meal, I could stop crying and start to look around. I looked to be in a slime crib with more little crying, brown haired, broken legged furbies. I was so hungry, and they tasted so good.

I felt a hand lift me. I did not feel like the man I once was. I remember, but, the emotional attachment to the memories was gone. I was a new being. A hungrier being.

"Mah Bukee" said the giant slug, endearingly to me. Rubbing my oily, mucous covered body against her slimy stomach, with affection.

This was Gardulla Besadii the Elder, my mother.

At nearly 4 meters of light brown and green fat, she was quite a looker for a Hutt. With a hobby of flying around on her little stylish pink heavy-repulsarlift to bet outrageous sums of currency over trivial games of chance or skill. Fortunes pass through her hands weekly.

As a member of the Hutt Council of Nal Hutta, Hutt lord of Tattooine, Drug Lord, Arms trader and manufacturer, Slaver, Pirate, Mercenary Captain and all around crime-lord, she was as good a mother as any Hutt.

The intended epitome of my race.

* * *

>I wanted more food.<p><p>

* * *

>666 666 666<p><p>

50 Years before "Birth"

"I will face my fears, I will let them pass through me, when the fear is gone, only I will remain." I told the cocky, young New York "rapper and lyricist" .

"Man, thats deep. Did you write that?" he asked.

I looked at the black kid in front of me. Sitting in the classroom chair, snap-back hat on sideways, completely honest.

"Yes" I lied. Trying to fight back snickers.

Gary Job Corps, where no one has ever heard of Frank Herbert.

I have been a student there for the last 6 months. It took half of that time to give up trying to educate my fellow students about the evils of fractional reserve banking and how the powers that control the world, emanate, not from what the news says, but, money itself.

Now though, I used a little bit of my free-time talking 18 year old girls out of their panties and the rest trying to deny the existence of my life through weed.

I was successful at both.

"RIIIIIIIIIING"

Class out!

Hell-ya!

I streamed out the door with my fellow bits of human waste.

I put my ear-buds in as soon as I was out the door. The sweet sounds of Freddy Mercury singing about prostitutes with laser-beams could have instantly changed my mood on any other day.

Today though, was a true bitch.

I woke up in my dorm, to one of my roommates trying to break my locker, full of cigarettes, cash, and snacks open with a shaved key.

So I have busted up knuckles now...

I get a breakup text from my 17 year old girlfriends' friend's phone telling me that she is breaking up with me because I won't take her virginity until next week when she turns 18.

I need to stop dating teens. At 23 though, its just too much fun. Except when it backfires. The disrespect though had me steaming. Broken up with via text? That just hurt my feelings... Almost.

I walked to the cafeteria, with my head down and my ears blasting with music.

One foot on the street and the feeling of flying.

Why am I lying next to my foot?

Where did my legs go?

Blackness.


End file.
